


Colour

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Series: 30 minute writing [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief Davekat, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poor John, Romantic Soulmates, bitersweet ending, no diolauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: He found his one, his soulmate who brought colour and joy to his world and everything was perfect. But everything doesn't stay perfect.





	

    John will always remember the day like it was yesterday, when they first brushed hands and everything lit up. So much colour filled his vision, it was blinding and beautiful and there he was;eyes trained on John with amazement, like he was completely enchanted with the boy in front of him.And he was, as his vision swam with blue, oh so much blue, and showed him his soulmate in the light that could only come from John. And his name was Karkat, and he liked computer games and fast motorcycles. He cried that first day, finally seeing the colour that he wished and prayed his boyfriend would give him but never did. It was a week before they moved in together; Karkat leaving his boyfriend for his one and only to stay close to the colours and John’s laugh which he was so enchanted with. It was a month of smiles and dates and flowers before they connected in the most intimate way, all gentle touches and hushed words of love. John’s first, and Karkat’s far beyond. And they held each other, when nothing mattered but each other. It was three months of silent love and kisses before someone cracked. ‘I love you’, so powerful and so meaningful. Karkat said it first, and they cried because everything was perfect and they were so in love. After six months, John lost his father to heat and flame; burying himself into Karkat’s arms to cry and find comfort in his bright colours and soft words. The day they put him to rest was bright and sunny, and John smiled because his father hated when he was upset. He wouldnt want him to be. It was a year and a half when the all important question was asked, bringing tears and kisses and joy when he said yes; no hesitation before he fell into Karkat’s arms and told him that he loves him so. They were married when the snow was cold and the trees were bare, sweet words and a kiss that joined them together; making the colours so bright and their hearts sour. This was right, everything was perfect. The day, at three years, had been in the shadows of dusk, purple swirled through the night sky and making John think of home. It blended from the top of his vision, going black and grey and white like before; erasing the purple and the dusk and replacing depth with shallow colours. The phone rang. The day he put Karkat to rest was like all his days would be; grey and dull and blurred with tears. ‘I’m sorry’ but the words meant nothing to a man who had everything and lost his whole world to fire and flame and bent metal that had gone far too fast. Everything was dull and dark and didn’t mean anything to him. His eyes glazed, plastic hitting the ground now empty of its contents. Glass and plastic bottles, grey and black and white. And then bright, bright colours once again. There was his angel, pale and dark haired and amber eyed. So much colour, and so much love as he was once again given everything, at the cost of everything else. 


End file.
